


You look good in my shirt

by Sherstrade2001



Series: Sherlock Song Fics [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bad at tagging, Breakfast, Embarrassed Greg, F/M, Greg’s pov, M/M, Make up sex, Sex, Songfic, in a good way, kinda possessive greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Sherstrade2001
Summary: I used the song You Look Good in my Shirt by Keith Urban as inspirationI was standing in my kitchen when I heard my flat door open. Even though I’m a DI I didn’t panic, I knew exactly who it was. He came up behind me as I was finishing the stirfry. He covered my eyes which is something he hadn’t done since we were teens. “Guess who?” He says softly right into my ear.
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sally Donovan/Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Sherlock Song Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/699723
Kudos: 18





	You look good in my shirt

I was standing in my kitchen when I heard my flat door open. Even though I’m a DI I didn’t panic, I knew exactly who it was. He came up behind me as I was finishing the stirfry. He covered my eyes which is something he hadn’t done since we were teens. “Guess who?” He says softly right into my ear.

“John, Seb, Victor, Alex, Mycroft…” I say rattling of the names. As soon as I say Mycroft he tugs my earlobe with his teeth. 

“Very funny, of all the people you had to say my brothers name.”

“You know I know it’s you ‘Lock. Anyways, I wouldn’t be as calm if it was Mycroft. We tried that and it was much worse than me and you.” I say turning around as soon as I turn the stove off.

“Why don’t we go sit on the couch? I made the stirfry you really like. It’s my mum’s recipe.” I say and grab two plates to put the stirfry on. I grab forks, and he still hasn’t moved. “Come on we both were working that case this week. We both need food.” I say and lead him to the living room.

“Can we both sit on the couch? You know instead of you sitting across the room like always.” He says shyly, I have been keeping my distance since our last try at this. I was sure him and John had ended up together once John got back from war, but I was wrong.

“Yeah, Sherlock. Here’s your food.” We sat on opposite ends of the couch, but we did that so we could both turn and set our food in between us. “You know I was almost certain that you and John had ended up together.”

He laughs and so do I. I haven’t heard this laugh for a while it isn’t the laugh that he does when John says something at a crime scene. It’s the laugh he did when we were teens and I told him he had to watch me play football because I missed the game goal the one day he didn’t show up to the game. It’s the laugh where just a couple years ago just before John got back he gave me when I got home to our flat, at the time, and immediately pinned him to the couch. It’s the laugh that even when he couldn’t find the words told me how much he loved me. “Greg, you know me, why would you ever think John is my type?”

“Yeah, I know, sunshine. You like football players not rugby.” We both started laughing again.

“I like football players with a great taste for rock music, and a good heart, but can be rough when needed too.”

“Oh so he’s two of four.” Sherlock laughs and leans over our food to push me.

“No, because he isn’t tall like you, and he doesn’t have salt and pepper hair that I love running my fingers through because of how soft it is, and he doesn’t have the patience to get a junkie through a withdrawal. That would be only you.” I laugh at that and can’t help but leaning over to kiss his cheek.

“I wouldn’t have the patience with just any junkie it was because it was you.” As were sitting there laughing and eating I can’t seem to remember why we didn’t last. I know it was before John came back, that’s why he was moving to Baker Street. He still has a key to this flat which was ours. I never asked for it back. “Sunshine, why’d you come to night?”

“You already know that, Greg.” He says and leans in close enough where I just have to move an inch and we’d be kissing.

“I haven’t since we broke up.”

“Me either, let’s go catch up Greg. I really missed us” With that we head into the bedroom, shedding each other’s clothes as we go. “God, Greg, I missed this. I need you to fuck me.”

“Rough or gentle?”

“Rough, I don’t think either of us will last long anyway.” Even though we both wanted it rough I also knew with two years of no sex he needed prepared more thourougly than he wanted. I open him up and when I get to my third finger he begins to beg for it. “Greg, please, oh God, fuck me now please. I need you in me.” I lube up my erection not bothering to see if I have a condom, because we’re both clean, and push into him. I start a fast and rough pace and we are both cuming minutes later. I pull out of him and grab some tissues from the bedside table and wipe us off. 

I kiss him on the lips and then lay down on my back. I know he always wants to cuddle but I also know that he may need some space. As I’m thinking about this he rolls over wrapping an arm around my waist throwing a leg over mine and laying his head on my chest. God, how I’ve missed him. “I love you ‘Lock.”

“Love you too, Greg, thank you.” With that I wrap my arms around him and we drift off to sleep.

When I wake up in the morning Sherlock is still laying on me asleep the duvet has been kicked off and only the sheet is covering below our waists. I grab my phone from the nightstand and take a selfie of the two of us. “Mm… Greg, what time is it?” He says looking up at me with sleep still in his eyes and his air messed up.

“8, we should get up and get some breakfast.”

“I’d much rather have breakfast in bed.” Sherlock says smirking and we both start laughing.

“You can have that later right now we need actual food, or at least I do.”

“So there will be a later?”

“Yeah, I want to make it work this time.”

“Can I move back in?”

“We’ll talk about it.” I say and he moves off me so I can get up. I grab a pair of shorts and put them on forgoing pants. “You can rest a little longer, I'm going to start breakfast.” I say and lean down to kiss him before going to start the chocolate chip pancakes. As I finish the pancakes there is a knock at the door and I go to open it up. When I opened it I see Sally and Mycroft at my door. “Mycroft, Sally, what are you two doing here?”

“Is Sherlock here, John said he didn’t come home last night and with that case I wanted to find him. I took most of the CCTV off of him so I lost him.”

“Greg, are the pancakes done?” Sherlock says and I can hear him walking in the hallway by the bedroom.

“Yeah, Sunshine, Myc and Sal are here to. Would you two want to join us for breakfast?”

“Yes, we would love too, so Sherlock please have at least boxers on this time.” Sally says and I blush as I remember the last time she came into my flat without calling while Sherlock and I were living together.

As we enter the kitchen I have to remind myself that Mycroft and Sally are there and would not enjoy watching me shag Mycroft’s little brother and Sally’s brother-in-law. He is standing there with my old ACDC t-shirt on even though we are the same height I have a stockier build than his beanpole build so my t-shirt goes to a little above his knees. There is absolutely no way to tell whether or not he has pants on.

I also see that there’s two hickies on both sides of his neck that I had put there last night while we were shagging. “I do hope you two know what you’re doing this time. Our parents are getting extremely tired of this on again off again, although at least this time you didn’t go off and pretend it never happened.” Mycroft says as we all sit down with our food and some coffee. “Will you two be moving back in together? If you do since John is moving in with Mary I can continue to pay Mrs. Hudson for the flat so you can use it for clients.”

“We’re going to talk about it.” As Mycroft and Sally get up to take their leave I lead them to the door and say goodbye before locking it and turning around to where Sherlock is standing a few feet from me. “Did you have boxers on at all?” He smiles shyly and shakes his head no.

“God, you look so hot in my shirt. It took everything to stop me from shagging you right in front of them. Now we didn’t solve everything with a shag and a good night's sleep, but I know that I would love seeing you like this every morning from now on.”

“So, I can move back in?”

“Yeah, ‘Lock, but when we have issues we both have to talk to each other from now on, ok?”

“Anything for you Greg. Now would you like to take me to our bedroom and take your shirt off of me?”

“No, I want to take it off of you right here and shag you on our couch, because I really don’t think I can wait to get you to the bedroom.” With that I go up to him and pull the shirt over his head and pin him to the couch. I can tell he already has opened himself before breakfast. “Do you want me to just take you with no extra prep?”

“Yes please.”

Once we both came switched our positions so he was laying on top of me and we watched the arsenal match.


End file.
